


One Taste of You

by Rosy_Warner



Series: sweet to taste [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Humor, M/M, Minor Misunderstandings, Sex Shops, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Наташа и Шэрон совершенно не умеют устраивать свидания вслепую, а потому предлагают сходить в секс-шоп. Парень, работающий в магазине, чертовски горяч, и Стив даже не знает, хорошо это или плохо.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: sweet to taste [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	One Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Taste of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064216) by [lisainthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisainthesky/pseuds/lisainthesky). 

Стив с шлепком падает на мат. Колено Шэрон упирается ему в спину, и она грубо выворачивает руку Стива, прижимая его к земле. Стив вздыхает, когда она смеётся, а Наташа наклоняется и ухмыляется.

— Ты не в форме, Роджерс, — говорит она.

Стив хмурится. Ему не удаётся добиться желаемого эффекта, потому что его лицо вжимается в мат. Её ухмылка становится шире.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он. — Я и не заметил.

Она выпрямляется, когда Шэрон отпускает Стива.

— Я нашла тебе очередную девушку, — сообщает Нат. — Её зовут…

— Серьёзно, Наташа? — вздыхает Стив и садится, опираясь локтями о колени. — Поверить не могу, что вы всё ещё не сдаётесь после того, что случилось в прошлый раз.

— Поверить не могу, что ты позволяешь одному плохому свиданию вслепую помешать тебе ходить на свидания.

— Не на _все свидания_, — бормочет Стив, покидая ринг. Шэрон позади него садится, и он опирается руками на верёвки. — Только на свидания вслепую, которые устраиваете вы.

— Стив не готов к серёжке в губе, — вставляет Шэрон. Стив вздыхает.

— Я «не готов» к «сколько детей ты хочешь» на первом свидании, — отвечает он. Шэрон смеётся. Это была запоминающаяся ночь: Моника начала планировать свою свадьбу, ещё когда ей было восемь, и искала не мужа, а картонную фигурку, рядом с которой она будет хорошо смотреться. Стив не звонил ей.

— Ты умеешь выбирать, — говорит Шэрон, глядя на Нат.

Нат показывает ей язык.

— Неважно, это ты свела его с лесбиянкой.

Шэрон хмурится.

— Социальные устои, — качает она головой. — Мой злейший враг.

Стив был на двух свиданиях с Элли, и во время второго они коснулись темы предыдущих отношений. Слово за слово, и внезапно Элли поняла, что её не привлекают мужчины. Теперь они друзья.

— В любом случае, — смеётся Стив. — Я ценю вашу помощь, но, наверное, свидания вслепую не для меня.

— Значит, ты сдаёшься, — вздыхает Наташа.

Стив сердито смотрит на неё поверх бутылки с водой.

— Я не позволю тебе втянуть меня в это. Никаких свиданий, Наташа. Я серьёзно. Всё в порядке, мне не нужны свидания, чтобы реализоваться.

— Никто и не говорит, что нужны, — отвечает Наташа. Она смотрит на Шэрон. — Ты говорила, что нужны?

— Не-а.

Стив закатывает глаза.

— Отлично, тогда мы можем забыть об этом.

— Но у тебя самое высокое либидо из всех, кого я знаю, — продолжает Шэрон. Она не осуждает, а мягко поддразнивает.

Стив вздыхает. Он не может отрицать это.

— У меня всё нормально, — повторяет он.

— А может быть отлично, — вставляет Наташа.

— Серьёзно, ребята, это не так важно. У меня есть руки, я прекрасно умею подкатывать к людям, я в порядке.

— Люди в отношениях чаще занимаются сексом, — говорит Наташа. Стив качает головой, смеясь. — Но, если ты настаиваешь, можешь одолжить мой вибратор.

Стив давится водой, а Шэрон так сильно смеётся, что едва на падает на пол. Наташа ухмыляется, глядя на кашляющего Стива.

— Стерва, — выдыхает он.

— Это негигиенично, — говорит Шэрон, у неё немного слезятся глаза. — И я не сдамся. Но в нескольких кварталах от нас всегда есть секс-шоп. Знаешь, тот который с бельём.

Стив, всё ещё пытаясь восстановить дыхание, снова закатывает глаза.

— Да, Шэрон, я знаю, где находится секс-шоп «тот который с бельём». Я подумаю. — Он поднимает сумку. — Увидимся завтра.

Этот самый секс-шоп, конечно же, находится по дороге к метро. Стив проходит мимо него каждый день и даже не задумывается о нём. Разумеется, теперь, размышляя о нём, Стив замедляется, проходя мимо, чтобы заглянуть в витрину. Выставлено, в основном, изысканное розовое и чёрное бельё, а за манекенами расположена белая стенка, не позволяющая увидеть, что находится внутри. Стив кусает губу, останавливаясь перед дверью, а затем импульсивно входит внутрь.

Внутри магазин хорошо освещён, в нём чистота и порядок. Большую часть этажа занимают различные стойки с бельём, но в глубине магазина и около стен находятся полки с игрушками.

— Привет. Вам помочь подобрать что-нибудь?

Стив поворачивается к кассе и замирает, глядя на парня за ней. Тот улыбается так, словно скрывает какой-то большой секрет, который должен заинтересовать Стива. Парень опирается на стойку, рубашка натягивается на бицепсах и плечах, а освещение магазина подчёркивает щетину, ямочки и яркие серо-голубые глаза, и внезапно Стив понимает, что ещё никогда не был так сильно заинтересован в покупке секс-игрушек.

— Эм. — Он сглатывает, облизывает губы, теребит лямку спортивной сумки. Конечно, парень, работающий в секс-шопе, — один из самых прекрасных людей в Нью-Йорке. Конечно. Он следит за движениями Стива, приподняв бровь, и от этого взгляда Стиву становится нехорошо. — Я не… я не знаю. Возможно? В основном, я просто… просто смотрю.

Парень продолжает улыбаться. — Хорошо, без проблем. Зови, если появятся вопросы.

Стив кивает, выдавливает «спасибо» и ныряет в стойки с бельём. Ему не особо удаётся спрятаться за ними, потому что манекены едва достают ему до плеч, но так Стив может на чём-то сосредоточиться, хоть его и не покидает ощущение того, что парень следит за ним. Наверное. Когда Стив решается бросить на него взгляд через плечо, он играет в телефон.

Стив стоит среди белья, повернувшись спиной к продавцу, и рассеянно рассматривает стойки, пока не находит что-то неудобное и с ремешками. Он достаёт телефон, чтобы отправить фотографию Шэрон и Нат. Спустя мгновение он добавляет и Сэма.

_Сэму бы это пошло_

_ТЫ ЧТО В СЕКС-ШОПЕ_, — отвечает Шэрон. Стив вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

— Не фотографируй товары, пожалуйста, — говорит продавец, и Стив едва не роняет телефон, резко разворачиваясь к нему.

— О, хорошо, извини, — бормочет он. Парень широко улыбается.

— Шучу, это разрешено. Но на тебя это не налезет. — Он указывает на белье, которое Стив всё ещё держит в руках. Стив отбрасывает его.

— Это не для меня, — едва не кричит он. Уши горят. Это ужасно. — Я не покупаю бельё, — добавляет он уже более нормальным голосом. — Я просто подшучиваю над другом.

— Ты впервые пришёл в секс-шоп, да? — спрашивает парень так, будто уже знает ответ на этот вопрос.

Стив кивает, краснея.

— Это так очевидно?

— Немного, — говорит он, но легко улыбается, в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки, и сердце Стива пропускает удар. — Меня зовут Баки. — Он протягивает руку.

— Стив. — Стив тут же пожимает её.

— Тебе помочь? — спрашивает Баки, и Стив кивает. Это не странно, говорит он себе. Баки сам предложил, это буквально его работа.

— Было бы здорово. Я понятия не имею, что ищу. Игрушки, наверное.

— Хорошо, — говорит Баки. — Пойдём.

Он ведёт Стива подальше от стоек с одеждой, и Стив не может удержаться, опуская взгляд к его заднице.

_Пофлиртуй с ним_, — говорит голос в его голове, который звучит подозрительно похоже на Шэрон. Стив жмурится. — _Он на работе, это противно и странно, и он не может сказать нет, так что помолчи_, — отвечает он этому голосу.

Он всё равно отправляет им сообщение.

_Тревога тревога продавец супергоряч ПОМОГИТЕ_.

Конечно, Шэрон пишет:

_Пофлиртуй с ним_

_Нет подожди он работает_, — отправляет она спустя мгновение. Стив вздыхает.

_Фотки_, — пишет Нат.

_Мне бы это пошло, ты прав_, — отвечает Сэм. — _а ещё что происходит_.

_НАТАША НЕТ_.

Стив запихивает телефон в карман, игнорируя Сэма. Нат и Шэрон объяснят. Или нет.

— Итак, какие игрушки? — спрашивает Баки.

— Ну, я никогда ими не пользовался, — признаётся Стив. Баки выглядит лишь немного удивлённым. — Поэтому я даже не представляю. Мои друзья устраивали мне свидания вслепую, но они оказывались не особо успешными, поэтому моя подруга Нат предложила мне её вибратор. Конечно, я не хочу _её_ вибратор, но…

Баки смеётся. Это приятный звук. Стив улыбается, краснеет, опускает взгляд к ботинкам. _Соберись, Роджерс_.

— Хорошо, итак, у нас есть примерно две тысячи разных вибраторов, — говорит Баки. — И ещё двести тысяч разных вещей, которые можно засунуть в задницу, и некоторые из них тоже вибрируют. Так что вероятность того, что мы что-нибудь подберём тебе, довольно высока. Стив широко улыбается, подавляя желание спросить, что Баки засунул бы себе в задницу. Или в задницу Стива.

— Похоже на то.

— Если ты никогда раньше не использовал игрушки, я бы посоветовал обычное дилдо, — говорит Баки, указывая на полки, к которым они подошли. На них стоят дюжины коробок с различными цветными дилдо на них, все разных форм, размеров и цветов. Каждая коробочка хвастается чем-то вроде «_Реалистичный согревающийся силикон!_» или «_Ребристый, для максимальной стимуляции!_» Стив немного ошеломлённо смотрит на них. Баки наклоняется и достаёт коробку с нижней полки.

— Этот довольно обычного размера. Приятный силикон, непористый, не слишком твёрдый, не слишком мягкий. Если тебе нравится побольше… — Он достаёт другую коробку, подносит её к первой и начинает описывать второе дилдо.

Стив осознаёт, что краснеет, и это происходит не только от смущения. Нет, дело в том, что Баки правда хорошо выглядит и разговаривает со Стивом о том, что окажется в его заднице. Это очень неловко. Стив пытается сосредоточиться.

— Если хочешь что-то более интенсивное, попробуй массажёр простаты, — говорит Баки.

— В чём различие? — спрашивает Стив. Либо он хорошо притворяется, что всё в порядке, либо Баки вежливо игнорирует его.

— Они созданы, чтобы стимулировать простату изнутри и снаружи. Тебе даже не придётся ничего делать, он просто двигается вместе с тобой. Если тебе нравится быстрое и интенсивное, выбирай массажёр. Если хочешь что-то более расслабленное, возьми дилдо или вибратор.

Стив сглатывает.

— Эм, думаю, лучше начать с дилдо.

Баки кивает.

— Хочешь взглянуть на них ещё раз?

— Что тебе нравится? — спрашивает Стив, не успевая остановить себя. Ему становится жарко. — То есть… если тебе… если тебе такое нравится.

Баки снова смеётся.

— Не волнуйся, Стив, я был бы дерьмовым работником секс-шопа, если бы не мог говорить о том, чем пользуюсь. У всех разные вкусы, но мне нравится этот. — Он встряхивает одну из коробочек. — Мне нравятся его твёрдость и вес, у него есть присоска, и он хорошего размера.

Стив берёт коробку и рассматривает дилдо и его характеристики. Немного странно представлять, как он будет вставлять его в задницу, когда Баки стоит рядом, зная, о чём он думает, но Стив же как-то общался с ним до этого. Отступать уже поздно.

— Хорошо, — говорит он.

— Уверен? — спрашивает Баки. — Ещё у нас есть мастурбаторы, если тебе такое нравится, и пробки, которые можно взять в качестве дополнения. Я не хочу, чтобы ты покупал первый же товар, который я предложил.

Стив правда чувствует себя так, словно сейчас взорвётся, но понимает, что Баки прав.

— Ладно, — отвечает он. Стив мешкает, но в итоге ставит дилдо на полку. — Мастурбаторы?

— Некоторым нравится совмещать их с пробками для двойной стимуляции. Хочешь взглянуть?

С одной стороны, если Стив продолжит слушать, как Баки говорит о сексе, случится что-то унизительное. С другой, Стиву очень нравится слушать, как Баки говорит о сексе.

— Конечно.

Баки ведёт Стива к другому ряду, где выставлены пробки. Стив думал, что выбор дилдо был огромен, но он не может сравниться с пробками. Размеров, форм и материалов, из которых они сделаны, в два раза больше. Баки направляется к середине ряда и берёт в руки одну из коробок.

— Это моя любимая, — говорит Баки. — Она твёрдая, тяжёлая, представлена в нескольких размерах, хорошей формы и красивая. Дороговата, но оно того стоит. — Стив берёт коробку и рассматривает пробку из нержавеющей стали. Баки достаёт ещё две. — Это такие же пробки той же фирмы, но других размеров. — Он держит коробки по обе стороны от той, что в руках у Стива, чтобы тот мог сравнить их.

Стив пытается сосредоточиться на том, что бы ему понравилось, а не на том, что Баки знает, о чём он думает. Он не представляет, как Баки делает это каждый день. Но это объясняет, почему он так спокоен. Наверное, ему вообще всё равно, что выберет Стив. Он уже без осуждения продаёт Стиву анальную пробку, какая ему разница, что тот выберет?

Это немного помогает, и Стиву удаётся переварить информацию, написанную на упаковке. Он смотрит на цену, и Баки оказывается прав, они действительно довольно дорогие, но ему нравится, как они выглядят. А ещё ему нравится, что Баки так открыто признался, что это его любимая. Стив ничего не знает о Баки, но по какой-то дурацкой причине доверяет его вкусу.

И всё же он рассматривает ещё несколько пробок, обсуждает плюсы и минусы с Баки. Это не самое странное, что он когда-либо делал. И чем дольше, они говорят, тем легче ему становится. Оказывается, у них довольно схожие вкусы, и Стив выбирает первую пробку, которую предложил Баки.

— Всё ещё хочешь взглянуть на мастурбаторы? — спрашивает Баки.

— Конечно, — отвечает Стив. Он уже не сможет смутиться и возбудиться сильнее, так что ещё двадцать минут разговоров о сексе не повредят.

Баки кивает, и они со Стивом идут к другому ряду. На витрине в конце прохода стоят чёрные коробочки, и Стиву приходится внимательнее взглянуть на изображение на них. Он останавливается и снова смотрит, прищурившись, на коробочки с изогнутой… штукой на них. Баки подходит к нему.

— Это массажёры простаты, — говорит он.

— О. — Стив наклоняет голову и берёт коробку в руки. — Я взглянул на него краем глаза, и мне показалось, что он немного похож на слона? — С его губ слетает смешок. — Не знаю.

Баки смеётся и наклоняет голову, чтобы взглянуть на коробку.

— Я вижу.

— Они… другие, — говорит Стив. У массажёров есть две изгибающиеся части: одна с маленьким шариком на конце, другая — прямая, размером с палец. Выглядит немного устрашающе, и Стив понятия не имеет, как они работают.

— Я никогда таких не видел, и уж тем более не пользовался ими, — говорит Стив. — Можешь показать?

Баки долго не отвечает, и Стив уже начинает волноваться, что сказал что-то не то. Он поднимает голову, собираясь извиниться, но замирает, когда видит выражение лица Баки. Губы распахнуты в удивлении, однако в глазах читается ничем не прикрытое желание, и Стив оказывается и возбуждён, и озадачен.

— Чёрт, — наконец выдыхает Баки. Он сглатывает. — Блядь. Ладно. Да. Я заканчиваю через час.

Стив смотрит на него, прокручивая слова Баки в голове, пока до него не доходит. Он…

— Вот чёрт, — выдыхает Стив. Он едва не роняет коробку, сжимает ладони, чуть не сдавливает её. Стив ставит её на полку. Баки захлопывает рот. — Это не… я не имел в виду… Мне так жаль, — запинается он. Лицо, шея, уши горят. — Я не имел в виду, можешь… можешь ли ты показать, как им пользоваться, просто… боже, мне так жаль. Я просто имел в виду, можешь ли ты показать мне… его. — Он слабо указывает на массажёр простаты в слегка погнутой коробке. Стив думал, что уже не сможет смутиться ещё больше, но ошибся. Он готов сгореть от стыда, а потом провалиться под землю и пропасть навсегда.

Его утешает лишь то, что Баки краснеет почти так же сильно, как он. Он выглядит так, словно тоже хочет провалиться под землю. И это было бы здорово, истерично думает Стив, потому что тогда на земле не останется свидетелей его позора. А ещё у него будет компания. На мгновение Стив едва не начинает смеяться.

Пару секунд Баки пытается подобрать слова, а затем говорит:

— Господи боже, мне _так жаль_. Поверить не могу, что я… чёрт. — Он натянуто смеётся. — Боже мой, я должен… чёрт, мне так… блядь. Блядь. Я… боже. Мне очень жаль.

— Кому-то из нас пора перестать говорить это, — замечает Стив. Они не смотрят друг на друга. Сейчас это физически невозможно.

— Я самый глупый придурок в Нью-Йорке, — говорит Баки. — Поверить не могу, что я это сделал.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Я сказал это как-то странно. Логично, что ты… — Он замолкает, неожиданно понимая кое-что. — Подумаешь, что я имел в виду это, и согласишься?

Они наконец-то смотрят друг на друга. Баки неловко смеётся.

— Конечно, — выдавливает он. — Взгляни на себя.

Стив прищуривается и делает глубокий вдох.

— Для справки, — медленно начинает он. — Я бы никогда не стал подкатывать к тебе на работе, потому что это навязчиво и грубо. Но ещё, эм. Я живу в нескольких остановках отсюда. И у меня нет планов на сегодня.

— Блядь, — повторяет Баки.

Стив едет домой на метро, чувствуя стук сердца в ушах. Он уверен, что все в вагоне видят, как он покраснел, могут понять, какие у него планы на вечер. Глупо и абсурдно беспокоиться об этом. Он не может перестать улыбаться, думая об удивлении, написанном на лице Баки, когда Стив прояснил ситуацию, по-настоящему пригласив его к себе. Удивлении и _голоде_. И выражении его лица, когда покрасневший Стив всё-таки решил купить пробку.

Стиву нужно отвлечься, пока он не возбудился прямо в ёбаном метро. Он делает глубокий вдох и думает о том, где ему нужно прибраться до прихода Баки.

Когда он приезжает домой, у него уже сформирован план, и Стив прикидывает, что у него остаётся примерно час. Сначала он пробегается по ванной, забрасывая грязное бельё в корзину и закрывая шкафчики. Стив протирает раковину и унитаз, а затем убирает посуду с кухни/столовой. С каждой комнатой он всё больше и больше начинает нервничать, поэтому к тому моменту, как он добирается до душа, Стив дёргается и чувствует себя нелепо.

После душа Стив достаёт смазку и презервативы из тумбочки, а затем берёт пробку из спортивной сумки. Он собирается убрать её, но останавливается и смотрит на неё, закусив губу. Выражение лица Баки, появившееся, когда Стив купил её, невозможно забыть. Его сердце гулко бьётся в груди, когда он раскрывает упаковку, прежде чем успевает задуматься о том, что делает.

Он легко раскрывает себя, стоя на коленях, опустившись грудью на кровать. Стив не может не думать о том, как это делает Баки, как Баки находит его таким, о выражении его лица, когда он увидит пробку. Стив сжимается на пальцах, тяжело дыша.

Стальная пробка тяжёлая и прочная, и Стив чувствует себя невероятно, проталкивая её. Он немного вытаскивает её назад и толкает глубже, потирая простату, думает о том, чтобы просто остаться здесь и кончить, прежде чем придёт Баки. Но затем Стив думает о Баки, играющем с пробкой, и ему приходится перестать играть с пробкой, прежде чем он и правда кончит. Тяжело дыша, Стив отталкивается от кровати и, спотыкаясь, идёт к шкафу.

Идея открыть дверь обнажённым и привлекает, и пугает. Стив вычёркивает её, рассматривает тренировочные штаны, пижаму, боксеры и наконец достаёт потрёпанную пару чёрных джинсов с дыркой на коленке и изношенными краями, которые он не выбросил только потому, что в них его задница отлично выглядит. Это нелепо — волноваться, говорит он себе. Баки же не первый парень, с которым Стив будет спать. Он знает, как быть сексуальным. Он умеет соблазнять. Он буквально подготовился к этому настолько, насколько смог. Стив снимает боксеры и штаны и надевает джинсы, а затем натягивает практически прозрачную майку. Он думает о реакции Баки, когда тот снимет джинсы Стива, и тут же приказывает члену успокоиться.

Баки может даже не прийти. Стив не взял его номер, ничего такого, и вся эта ситуация такая… такая глупая, что Стив бы и не удивился. Возможно, Баки и не хочет идти к Стиву, может, он просто делал свою работу и был вежливым. Возможно, Стив заставил его чувствовать себя неловко, и теперь ему придётся бросить эту работу и искать другую, потому что Стив был таким жутким, и…

Раздаётся звонок домофона, и Стив едва не подпрыгивает, а затем торопится в прихожую и хлопает ладонью по кнопке. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, а затем открывает дверь и выходит, чтобы облокотиться на перила и взглянуть на лестницу. Баки как раз проходит первый пролёт.

— Ты пришёл, — говорит Стив, собираясь вести себя так, словно не сомневался в этом ни секунды.

Баки останавливается и наклоняется к перилам, чтобы запрокинуть голову и взглянуть на Стива. Он широко улыбается, и желудок Стива делает кульбит.

— Я бы такое не пропустил, — отвечает Баки. Он ускоряется. Стив закусывает губу и улыбается, поворачиваясь к лестнице, на которой должен будет появиться Баки, опираясь бедром о перила и пытаясь не обращать внимания на тяжесть пробки в заднице. Не получается.

Когда Баки достигает этажа Стива, он замедляется, скользя взглядом по голым рукам Стива и его телу. Лицо Стива теплеет, когда он замечает желание в глазах Баки, и он сглатывает.

— Эй, — говорит Стив. — Мои глаза выше.

— Обтягивающая спортивная одежда тебе шла, — беспечно отвечает Баки, подходя ближе. — Но так тоже хорошо.

— Да?

Баки подходит прямо к Стиву, так, что они почти соприкасаются, и кладёт ладони ему на бёдра.

— Да.

Он целует Стива горячими губами, и Стив тает, обнимая Баки за шею и притягивая его ближе. Он вздыхает и распахивает губы навстречу голодным поцелуям, сладким и не слишком грубым. Ладони Баки соскальзывают на задницу Стива, нежно сминают, и Стив тихо стонет, сжимаясь вокруг пробки.

Наконец Баки отстраняется.

— Боже, твоя задница, — бормочет он. — Боже, я хочу…

Вместо того чтобы закончить, Баки целует Стива, заставляя его снова застонать и легонько оттолкнуть его.

— Внутрь, — выдыхает он. — Пойдём внутрь, и ты сможешь сделать всё, что захочешь.

На этот раз стонет Баки, но он делает несколько шагов назад.

— Не давай обещания, которые не сможешь выполнить.

— Кто сказал, что я не смогу? — спрашивает Стив. Он ухмыляется и проходит мимо Баки, чтобы придержать дверь. Как только Стив закрывает её, Баки прижимает его к ней, проскальзывая ладонями под рубашку Стива. Тот расставляет ноги шире, позволяя Баки всунуть бедро между ними. Стив выдыхает ему в рот, уверенно потираясь членом о его бедро. Баки стонет.

— Боже, я так сильно хочу трахнуть тебя, — бормочет он в губы Стива, а затем спускается ниже, чтобы прикусить кожу на шее Стива и всосать её. Стив запрокидывает голову назад, чувствуя, что ему уже не хватает воздуха.

— Сейчас самое время, — говорит он. Баки прикусывает его ключицу, и Стив ахает, вцепляясь в его рубашку. Ладони Баки скользят по бокам Стива и спускаются под пояс джинсов, чтобы снова сжать его задницу. Стив вздыхает и расставляет ноги ещё шире, ожидая, когда Баки пойдёт дальше.

Ему не приходится долго ждать. Одна ладонь оттягивает ягодицу Стива, другая движется к дырке, а затем Баки замирает, когда касается маленького основания пробки. Стив вздрагивает.

Баки отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на Стива.

— Ты… — шепчет он, а его палец проскальзывает в колечко на пробке. — О боже, — говорит Баки и снова сминает губы Стива. Он давит на пробку, крутит её, и Стив стонет, у него перехватывает дыхание.

— Боже, ты просто, блядь, невероятен, — говорит Баки. — Поверить не могу… блядь… как я… боже, где ты был всю мою жизнь? — Он смеётся и тяжело дышит. — Я просто не могу… _Господи_.

Этот ужасный подкат и искреннее бормотание Баки заставляют Стива рассмеяться. Наконец он отстраняется.

— Будет лучше, если мы будем обнажёнными.

Баки стонет и вытаскивает ладони из брюк Стива.

— Спальня?

Стив улыбается и отталкивает его. Баки прижимается к спине Стива, следуя за ним в спальню.

— Должен тебя предупредить, — говорит Баки, и его губы и дыхание касаются шеи Стива. — Я много говорю. То есть меня заносит во время секса, и у меня практически пропадает фильтр грязных разговорчиков. Поэтому скажи мне замолчать, если я буду говорить что-то, что тебе не нравится.

Стив пожимает плечами, утягивая Баки в спальню и поворачиваясь в его объятиях.

— Обычно я не против грязных разговорчиков, но спасибо, что предупредил. Я дам тебе знать.

Баки подталкивает Стива к кровати и укладывает его на неё. Пробка давит, и Стив ахает. Баки широко улыбается.

— Отлично. Раздевайся.

Стив стягивает майку и джинсы, а затем отодвигается на середину матраса. Баки снимает рубашку, ботинки и носки, а затем встаёт на колени между ног Стива.

— Боже, взгляни на себя, — говорит он, ведя ладонями по бёдрам Стива. — Ты прекрасен.

Стив вздыхает и краснеет. Он не всегда так выглядел, но сейчас он не думает об этом.

— Иди сюда.

Баки всё ещё улыбается, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Стива. Стив проводит ладонями по широким плечам и груди, крепким мышцам спины. Ладонь Баки оглаживает бок Стива, а затем скользит наверх, чтобы сжать сосок. Стив вздрагивает и выгибается навстречу прикосновению.

Стив возится с джинсами Баки и наконец запускает руку ему в бельё, обхватывает член. Он твёрдый и горячий, толстый и длинный, и Стив снова вздрагивает, медленно поглаживая Баки. Баки ахает и стонет, его пальцы потирают и грубо щипают соски Стива. Другая ладонь скользит к бёдрам Стива и накрывает его член. Стив выдыхает ему в губы, но ладонь Баки уже спускается ниже, находит пробку и снова толкает её глубже. Стив стонет.

— Боже, не могу дождаться, когда окажусь внутри тебя, — бормочет Баки, ведя губами по щеке Стива и по его шее. — Взглянул на эту задницу всего раз и больше не смог думать ни о чём другом.

— Ты… ты, наверное, видел и получше в секс-шопе, — выдыхает Стив, двигая бёдрами одновременно с рукой Баки. Он наконец немного приходит в себя и проводит ладонью по головке члена Баки. Его бёдра дёргаются, когда Стив прижимает большой палец к щёлке, а затем пачкает ладонь предэякулятом и скользит вниз.

— Не видел никого, лучше тебя, малыш. — Внезапно Баки останавливается и начинает вытаскивать пробку. Стив стонет, изворачивается, сжимается, а затем заставляет себя расслабиться. — Твоя грудь, тонкая талия, маленькая милая задница. Ты бы здорово выглядел в тех трусиках, которые покупал не для себя.

Стив смеётся и шлёпает его по плечу, а затем впивается в него ногтями, когда он вынимает пробку. Баки отбрасывает её и вставляет в Стива два пальца сразу по костяшки. Стив выгибается и прижимается к нему.

— Укуси меня, — выдыхает Стив. Одной ногой он обхватывает бедро Баки, а другую отводит в сторону. Он толкается навстречу ладони Баки. Тот кусает Стива за ключицу, каким-то образом находя самое чувствительное местечко. Стив стонет, смеётся и толкает Баки в плечо.

— Слезь, — говорит он и вынимает руку из штанов Баки. — Я хочу оседлать тебя.

— Но мне так нравится играть с тобой, — отвечает Баки, но перекатывается на спину и снимает брюки и бельё. Его толстый, твёрдый, покрасневший член немного пачкает живот предэякулятом. Стив не может отвести глаз. Он большой, больше, чем дилдо, которое едва не купил Стив, и внезапно у него в голове мелькает истерическая мысль: он рад, что ему досталось кое-что другое.

— Ты вытащил пробку, — замечает Стив. — Ты мог бы продолжать, но теперь тебе придётся ждать второй раунд.

Баки тихо чертыхается, но Стив уже не слушает. Он правда хочет попробовать Баки на вкус, поэтому спускается ниже и проводит губами по его члену. Баки выдыхает и выгибается, отрываясь от кровати. Стив улыбается, обводя головку языком, а затем обхватывает её губами. Он щёлкает языком, слизывает солёный предэякулят, медленно движется вниз, работая, в основном, языком. Одной рукой он придерживает член Баки, а другая лежит на его бедре. Он хаотично сжимается, подрагивая.

— Господи боже, блядь, — бормочет Баки. Он поднимает дрожащую ладонь и проводит ею по волосам Стива. — Боже, ты такой красивый. — Стив бросает на него взгляд, словно говоря «_Ты так думаешь только потому, что твой член у меня во рту_», и Баки смеётся. — Красивый даже тогда, когда не сосёшь мой член, — добавляет он.

Стив хочет немного покрасоваться, поэтому закрывает глаза и спускается губами ниже, пропуская Баки в горло. Это непросто, из-за этого и из-за стонов Баки по позвоночнику Стива бежит дрожь возбуждения, Баки сжимает и разжимает его волосы. Его ноги дрожат. А ещё Стиву просто нравится делать это, он любит ощущение и контроль. Баки не перестаёт говорить, но его голос напряжён.

— Пресвятая Мария, — выдыхает он. — Так хорошо, малыш, вот чёрт. — Если бы это говорил кто-то другой, это могло бы раздражать, но Баки звучит так, словно умирает, в его словах слышится искреннее благоговение. — Ох, блядь, твой рот, боже, Стив, я… просто не могу думать, блядь.

Стив отстраняется, улыбаясь и облизывая губы.

— Но всё равно не замолкаешь, да? — Он тянется за презервативом и бросает его на грудь Баки. Пока Баки возится с упаковкой, Стив встаёт на колени, открывает смазку и размазывает её по ладони.

Баки улыбается в ответ. Он следит взглядом за ладонью Стива, который тянется назад, чтобы добавить смазки. Стив кусает губу, закрывая глаза, и слышит, как Баки тихо чертыхается. Спустя мгновение он кладёт ладонь на бедро Стива и тянет его к себе. Стив смазывает член Баки и удерживает его, наклоняясь вперёд и опираясь свободной ладонью о матрас.

Он неспешно опускается и не может сдержать скулёж, член Баки медленно растягивает его дырку. Баки крепко сжимает его бёдра, ахает, но не двигается.

— Вот так, солнце, — бормочет Баки. — Боже, так хорошо. Медленнее, малыш, давай помедленнее… блядь… ты восхитителен. Такой красивый. Тебе хорошо, малыш? Тебе нравится?

Стив кивает, откидывая голову назад.

— Да, — выдыхает он. — Чувак, ты… ты не врал. Нежности выходят из-под контроля.

Улыбка Баки становится неловкой. — Извини.

Стив качает головой, проводя ладонью по груди Баки.

— Мне нравится, — вздыхает он, смеётся и опускается ещё ниже. Он ещё не дошёл до конца, он знает, но Стив сжимается на члене Баки, дрожа. Это слишком, у него давно никого не было, и Стив был возбуждён уже примерно два часа, ещё с тех пор, как только вошёл в этот чёртов секс-шоп, а Баки начал говорить о… об _этом_. И всё же он не собирается кончать, не дойдя до конца, поэтому он опускается ещё ниже, дрожа. Ему практически больно от растяжения, но это приятная боль, и, когда Баки наконец оказывается в нём целиком, они оба дрожат.

— Чёрт возьми, — говорит Баки и тянется к соску Стива, щипая его. Стив скулит и покачивается, поэтому Баки продолжает щипать, надавливая сильнее. Другой ладонью он тянется к второму соску. Стив ахает и начинает покачиваться сильнее, опираясь ладонями о матрас, чтобы поднимать и опускать бёдра. С каждым толчком член Баки потирает простату Стива, и это сводит его с ума, так хорошо и так горячо, и Стив тяжело дышит, у него пересыхает во рту. Он начинает опускаться более резко, сжимаясь вокруг Баки и немного сдвигаясь, чтобы найти правильный угол.

Баки начинает двигаться навстречу Стиву, всё ещё продолжая говорить, но уже тяжело дыша и постанывая. Его слова бессмысленны. Он сдвигается так, чтобы член попадал прямо по простате Стива, и тот резко выпрямляется, сжимаясь. Баки толкается ещё несколько раз, а затем стонет и садится. Он обнимает Стива за талию прижимается грудью, покрытой потом, к его груди.

Стив хнычет от жара, от того, как живот Баки давит на его член, от глубоких, резких толчков Баки. Он облизывает губы, откидывая голову назад, и тянет Баки к груди. Баки покрывает влажными поцелуями мышцы и соски, заставляя Стива двигаться. Чувства смешиваются, жар клубится в животе и паху Стива.

— Боже, — хнычет Стив, когда Баки прикусывает сосок. — Блядь, я так близок… Баки, я…

— Да, — рычит Баки, отстраняясь. Он тянется ладонью между животами, сжимая член Стива и уверенно поглаживая его. — Да, давай, я хочу увидеть, хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь, давай…

Стив не слышит Баки за шумом в ушах, не может сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме удовольствия; слова Баки, его руки и член перебрасывают его через край. Он кричит, запрокидывая голову, и его сперма помогает руке Баки скользить быстрее, лучше. Стив сжимается на члене Баки, а затем Баки стонет, вжимаясь лицом в шею Стива. Он удерживает бёдра Стива и несколько раз толкается, а затем дёргается и замирает. Он тяжело дышит в кожу Стива, снова начиная двигать бёдрами, медленно толкаясь и помогая им обоим пережим оргазм. Стив скулит и оседает, позволяя Баки переместить его, будучи слишком уставшим, чтобы что-то делать.

Минуту, пять, десять они не двигаются. Одна ладонь Стива покоится на спине Баки, другая перебирает его влажные волосы. Он не знает, может ли пошевелиться, а если и может, то уверен, что ноги не удержат его. Веки тяжелеют.

Наконец Баки вздыхает. Его дыхание обжигает разгорячённую кожу Стива, он слишком близко.

— Нужно вставать, — бормочет он. Стив медленно качает головой.

— Не хочу.

Баки смеётся.

— Надо. Нужно избавиться от презерватива, очистить нас. — Он поднимает голову и подталкивает член Стива липкой ладонью. Стив ахает и смеётся.

— Ладно, но этим займёшься ты. — Стив медленно поднимается, чувствуя себя липким и сонным, и… да, его ноги всё ещё дрожат. Господи. — Ванная там.

Стив падает на спину, а Баки встаёт, выбрасывает презерватив и следует туда, куда лениво махнул Стив. Он возвращается с мокрым полотенцем, которым вытирает себя и Стива. Баки выбрасывает его в корзину для белья и ложится рядом со Стивом.

— Не хочу прозвучать странно, но я правда рад, что ты пришёл сегодня в магазин, — признаётся он, опуская ладонь на живот Стива.

Стив улыбается.

— Это не странно. Я тоже рад.

Баки целует его.

— Хорошо. Хочешь есть?

— А ты приготовишь?

Баки смеётся.

— Я закажу пиццу и буду есть её обнажённым в твоей кровати, а затем воспользуюсь твоим обещанием второго раунда. Я ещё не сделал с тобой всё, что хотел.

Стив смеётся, ему уже становится немного жарко от предложения, хотя его члену ещё нужно немного времени. Он долго и медленно целует Баки, чтобы показать, насколько он согласен с ним.

— Кажется, ночь будет хорошей.


End file.
